


Freedom

by Ch3sh1r3Cat



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3sh1r3Cat/pseuds/Ch3sh1r3Cat
Summary: Brian swore he would wait. He would wait for as long as Dexter needed. So he did. He didn’t try to force Dexter to kill Debra. He continued on as the Ice Truck Killer, all the while building a relationship with Dexter. But soon, Dexter will find out the truth and will have to make a decision, his new life or his old one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so if you are reading this be gentle. Even if this goes well, I won’t be able to post frequently.

I wanted to kill her, the urge was so powerful it clouded my thoughts. She smiled up at me, her naked body fitted tightly against mine. Her eyes were filled with an emotion I was too tired to decipher, doing so was always so exhausting. I smiled back down at her--an expression I mastered many years ago to survive, the edges around my eyes wrinkled just right and my whole face lit up. She sighed in contentedness and laid her head on my stomach, her breathing eventually evened, leaving me alone in my darkness. 

I scowled down at her now still form and seethed internally. She stole Dexter from me and twisted him, took him for granted. I would kill--something I would do anyway, to spend an hour alone with him, being able to talk freely with him. I sighed, no need to dwell on it needlessly, Dexter would soon be mine and this whorish she bitch would learn her place. My eyes wandered over her, she had her body wrapped around me, her head positioned just so that I got a clear view of her smooth, blemishless neck. My hands twitched with need, I could just get rid of her now and be done with it. I tried to remind myself of why we are together, I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. Dexter. He was all that mattered. I needed to free him from all of his cadges, including his mental ones. Debra had secured a firm grip on Dexter and killing her would not help me win him over, at least not yet. I needed to be patient. Patience, something that because of Debra, I had recently redefined. Merriam should thank me, my discovery could save a lot of murderers from capture, how unfortunate it is that there no such thing as a serial killer convention.

I tore my eyes from her vulnerable body and slipped gently out of bed, careful not to wake her. I doubt she would appreciate what I do at night the way Dexter would, I imagine she would not react favorably. I left a note on the table, telling her that I had to go into work early and didn't want to wake her. Quickly, but quietly, I got dressed and got ready, not wanting to be late for my 'date'. Early on in our little game, not too long after I got involved with Debra, I took a page from Dexter's book and made myself a disposable kill room. Turns out, all that effort would not be wasted. Since Debra decided to make herself at home for the night, I would not be able to finish my work here. As I was finished dressing, I grabbed the keys to my car and took one last look at Debra's sleeping form. For Dexter, I thought, as I exited the room. It's all for Dexter.


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debra proposes a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of this fic may get really crazy, and certain details may be left out or get distorted so, sorry?

It had been months since the Ice Truck Killer had shown up and began this little cat and mouse game with the Miami police department. And to be honest, I was relishing it. It was beautiful how he repeatedly manages to evade the police, all the while leaving me cryptic clues and gifts in public places. And while I do not appreciate his invasion of my stable and routine lifestyle, I admire his resourcefulness and what he represents--freedom. Freedom from The Code and from Harry, something that was beginning to seem more and more appealing every day. 

"Dexter?" A voice broke my concentration. I looked up from the blood report I had been glaring at. Standing beside my table was Debra, my foster sister. She was beautiful, though if I felt the urge, she would not be my first choice. I smiled up at her, my eyes shining with fake warmth. She scoffed, but her posture relaxed significantly. She doesn't know it, but subconsciously she is wary of me, maybe deep down she knows what I am. I ignored the thought and focused on what she had been saying while I was day-dreaming. "--and he, that bastard, left me right after I finished, while I was sleeping! Can you believe the nerve of some men?" She looked at me expectantly, a fire burning in her eyes. She always found something to rant and bitch about, I learned early on to just agree with her when she was like this. Recently, Rudy Cooper--Deb's boyfriend, had fallen victim to her fiery passion for complaining. I had only met the man a hand full of times, but there didn't seem to be anything really wrong about the guy. I sighed, I really needed a break. The Ice Truck Killer had been trying to tell me something, but no matter how I looked at it, I couldn't figure out what.

Earlier that day, the Ice Truck Killer left me something, concealed in a beautifully neat, compact, bloodless package, it looked as though he made her ingest it. After a couple hours, they salvaged this piece of non-sensical text from the tattered remains of a slip of paper. All that effort wasted. The department decided to invest all of its spare resources into deciphering that puzzle, but no one has been able to interpret its frustrating lines of text. The majority of our police force isn't all there in the head and none of us who were able to pass 3rd grade with at least one A, have experience with cryptography. After a couple hours, Deb had decided that annoying me was a better wast of her time. She continued on, berating Rudy for 'abandoning her' and lamenting over his lack of skill in bed. 

I continued to ignore her and instead focused my attention on my wrist-watch. "Shit," I interjected tonelessly, "I am going to be late for our date." She stopped suddenly, looking down at me in surprise. "Were you even listening?" She demanded incredulously. I snapped my mouth shut, realizing my mistake. "Yes?" I tried feebly. She quirked an eyebrow at me, "Oh, really?" I looked down, my face mimicking grief, "No..." She laughed at my response and decided to spare me. Suddenly, her eyes brightened with an idea. "You and Rita are going on a date tonight right?" She asked expectantly. I grumbled, "Not if I show up a year late." She ignored me, the gears in her brain turning unbearably slow. "What if," She paused, focusing her attention on me, "Rudy and I joined?" My eyes widened slightly, and I schooled my features. Groaning internally, I straightened up and smiled widely at her. "Sure, that'd be great!" This will be interesting.


	3. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Rudy’s place and back.

I phoned Rita, hoping halfheartedly that in her anger over me being late, she would refuse to go to dinner entirely. Although she was disappointed by my being late, she was practically vibrating with enthusiasm over meeting Rudy. She feels that if she and my sister grow close, I will be less inclined to abandon her and the kids, though it wouldn't make much a difference to me. I sighed as I hung up the phone. Rita was getting on my nerves more and more lately, and my patience was running very thin. I ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed out my shirt. I knew that slouching over that damned code all the time wasn't conducive for looking like anything other than shit. My hair was a mess, and I looked like I hadn't sleep in a week, which I haven't. Everyone in the department had been working 24/7 to try to solve this code on top of all of our regular duties. Nevertheless, my girlfriend was waiting for me, and my sister was getting more impatient by the second. Seeing as Debra had hitched a ride with me to work, we had decided that I would stop by Rudy's and pick up him on the way to the restaurant. I sighed once more for good measure and exited the bathroom. As soon as I walked out, Debra crowded me, talking loudly in my ear.   
"So, how are you and wonder chick lately--aside from you being late to your date." She asked, a cheeky smile on her face. I gave her an awkward half-smile and a wink, hoping she would leave it at that. But as usual, "You don't seem very invested in the relationship." She prodded and sped up with me when I tried to speed walk away. I walked a step or two ahead of her and held open the door, trying to formulate a response. "Ever since I.T.K. showed up, and I started working overtime, we have grown...apart. She wants things I can't give her, and I don't know what I am supposed to do." I unlocked the car and sat down in the seat. She took my silence for worry and patted my back in sympathy. A benefit of awkward conversations is that afterward, people are too uncomfortable to hold a proper conversation. The silence didn't last, and all though she went right back to talking, it was clear she was avoiding the topic of relationships. Every once in awhile, she would stop suddenly, and tell me to go in a new direction. Eventually, we arrived at Rudy's apartment, and she got out of the car. While she went to fetch Rudy, I banged my head against the wheel. After a good few minutes of that, I straightened up and took a couple deep breaths. As soon as I had calmed down, Debra exited the building with Rudy. It was....strange. There was something of about the way Rudy looked at me that I just couldn't place. I shook my head at myself, I told my self my head just wasn't in the right place. I mean, I did just assault the driver's wheel with my head. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being examined, which was absurd. Nevertheless, when they got to the car, I put on my practiced smile and greeted him warmly.

Rudy  
Oh this is just delicious, isn't it? It seems as though my baby brother feels threatened. He likely doesn't know what from, but I find it amusing none the less. As I settled down in the seat, Debra started up a conversation between the three of us. He interjected every once in a while, keeping an eye on the road like the responsible driver I'm sure he is. However, I could feel his other eye watching me closely, probably looking for a threat, one I am not going to provide. Initially, when Debra stormed into my apartment, I was furious, but when she told me why I quickly forgave her. He projects the aura of a loving and slightly protective brother, but no matter how warmly he smiles, his eyes remain a cold, blank wasteland, something I will have to remedy. I laugh goodnaturedly at one of Debra's joke. Dex does too, but he is a millisecond late, and his laugh doesn't have the right quality to it. Poor Dexter, his father obviously didn't know what it was like feeling empty inside and as a result, he didn't know how to teach Dexter to hide that emptiness. I studied him through the mirror. Don't worry Dex, I thought, Biney's here to save you, I just need you to wait a bit longer.


End file.
